


Stay over

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Song Fic Based on Jackson Michelson Stay Over
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	Stay over

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut (terribly written, but it’s there) 18+ only!  
A/N: Lyrics are bold and italic

**_We're so predictable, yeah, it's typical. We know what's coming next. You're gonna call me up just a little drunk while you're out with your friends. It’s a strong temptation, one I can’t resist. Even though we’re over tonight it’s gonna go like this._**  
After the events following the accords, Natasha decided that ‘girl time’ should be mandatory, it should be a time that you all got dressed to the nines and drank the night away. You were all for it at first, especially when all three of you got to go home to the compound to the men you were in love with. But a handful of months ago, Bucky had decided that the safest thing for you would be if you weren’t together.  
Since then, Nat went home to Steve and Wanda to Vision; but not you. You went home to an empty bed, most nights at least. Some nights you would get back to the compound and find yourself at Bucky’s door and every time he’d let you in. Every time you’d promise yourselves it was the last time and it would stick for a couple of weeks.  
It was Friday night, Nat and Wanda had drug you to the local bar down the street from the compound. It wasn’t your usual location, this was much more low key, that didn’t stop you from putting down Cosmo’s like they were going out of style. You traded the usual dancing for a few games of pool, the singing for deep conversation. But this night ended the same as the rest.  
“Thank you,” Natasha said to the Uber driver as you all piled out.  
You and Wanda walked arm in arm, stumbling and giggling as you made your way to the double glass doors.  
“Shh, you’re going to wake the whole compound,” Nat called out in a hushed tone.  
“Would that really be so bad.” You replied.  
“You know Vis already knows were here?” Wanda questioned with a smile as you pulled open the door.  
“And Steve is always waiting up for you on girl’s night.”  
The door slammed behind you.  
Natasha smiled, “He waits up for all of us to make it home.” She urged.  
You laughed as you pulled away from Wanda. “Tonight was fun, I liked the place we went.”  
“I agree,” Wanda said pulling off her heels. “We should go back next girl's night.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Natasha said.  
The girls found their way up the stairs to their separate areas of the compound. You wondered about the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and taking some aspirin. It was no question you would have some level of a hangover tomorrow; it was a drawback of being one of the two ‘normal’ people in the compound. Your head was fuzzy, but your mind only drifted to one place, one person and before any objections could be made your feet propelled you in that direction.  
Up two flights of stairs, all the way to the end of the left hall was a door. Your stepped echoed as your high heels clicked against the marble floor, standing with your forehead pressed against the cool wood you questioned your decision. You knew this was a bad idea, but you needed him. You needed to pretend that he still loved you, in someway you knew he did and always would. But in this drunk state, you needed it to feel real again, so you knocked.  
It only took a moment for the door to open to a groggy Bucky. Guilt panged in your chest; he wasn’t normally asleep when you showed up. Almost as if he expected you to come, but tonight seemed different.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” You said softly. “I’ll go.” You turned to leave.  
Bucky reached out to grab your hand, stopping you.  
You turned back to him, the soft smile on his face warming your chest.  
“Stay.” He said pulling you in as he closed the door.  
**_I know you’re gonna show up at my door through your heels on my floor, you’ll be saying maybe you should stay over. I know we’ll be kissing up the stairs, I’ll be messing up your hair, fall asleep with your head on my shoulder. _**  
His armed wrapped around your back pulling you close to his bare chest, your hands splayed out across his back. His stormy blue eyes looking down at you with a matched torn expression – love, adoration, fear, and heartache. This wouldn’t solve your issues, you still believed you were safer together, and he still believed he was protecting you.  
“I missed you.” You whispered into the crook of his neck.  
He kissed your forehead, “I missed you too.”  
“Can I stay?” You pleaded.  
He nodded, “Always.”  
You pulled from his embrace, he turned back to the bed as you kicked off your heels and peeled your dress off. Following him to the bed you climbed in and turned off the table lamp, pulling the blankets over your bare chest you slid across the bed until your head rested on his flesh shoulder. It didn’t matter how many times you told him you weren’t worried about metal he insisted you sleep on the right of him.  
He kissed the top of your head and tightened his arms around you, pulling you close.

**_We can’t let it go even though we know this ain’t gonna help us get closure. We’ll say the same goodbyes, we’ll swear that it’s the last time no matter how we try baby. We can never stay over, stay over. _**  
You pressed soft kissed to his chest before looking up at his moonlit face. You always found him to be beautiful, but the moonlight only enhanced it. His head tilted down and your lips met, at first, it was soft and gentle. You hitched your leg over his and his hand slid further down your bare back pulling impossibly closer. He placed gentle kisses on each of your checks, your nose, and your chin before finally finding his way back to your lips.  
In one swift motion, you found yourself on your back, Bucky hovering over you between your legs placing wet kisses from your pulse point to your sternum. It didn’t take much for you to be physically ready for Bucky, as long as you had known him it was the way his warm hand felt on your lower back or the way he kissed your neck, that’s all it took. His lips tighten around one of your nipples, the other carefully rolled in his flesh fingers.  
“Bucky,” You huffed out, your fingers lacing through his hair.  
He looked up at you with hooded eyes, a devilish grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to you.  
“Please,” You begged.  
With your sudden plea, he lined up with your entrance and filled you to the brim with a single thrust. You gasped at the sudden full feeling, his metal hand supported his weight from full falling on you, the other gripped tightly to your thigh; his thrusts started out slow and rhythmic. Each thrust tightening the coil in your stomach tighter and tighter, your hands roamed his back kneading at the flesh and coaxing him slower to you. His lips came crashing against your own – passion, need and lust drove you both wild in pure ecstasy. You moaned in his mouth as his thrust quickened and he began to hit your sweet spot at a rapid pace.  
Neither of you could hold back any longer, the kiss was broken, and his rhythm ended, his thrusts were erratic, and your hips bucked in return. Your walls fluttered around him tightening trying to pull him in tighter. His lips on your collar bone, undoubtedly leaving marks you would regret tomorrow.  
“Bucky,” You moaned.  
“Doll, I can’t,” Bucky breathed in your ear.  
With another thrust it was all over for you, a deep moan escaped your lips, the coil in your core sprung loose and your walls quivered around him giving you your release. A few more thrusts were all it took to push him over his own edge of ecstasy, his gasp echoing through the room. Moments like this made you thankful Bucky’s living quarters were so far away from the rest.  
Ragged breathes filled the air as you settled into his side, both of you refusing to break to contact; afraid the other might just vanish. You rested your head on his chest as his hand slowly traced up and down your back, legs intertwined.  
Slowly both of your breaths leveled out. The contract between body heat and Bucky’s cool metal hand resting on your hip comforting you, the rhythmic beat of his heart lulling you to sleep. As you lost your battle with consciousness Bucky kissed the top of your head and murmured “I love you,” so softly, you weren’t sure you really heard it.  
**_I watch you leave again, say we’re only friends and we’re not getting back together. Give it a couple day and just like always we’ll want each other more than ever.  
_** I know you’re gonna show up at my door through your heels on my floor, you’ll be saying maybe you should stay over. I know we’ll be kissing up the stairs, I’ll be messing up your hair, fall asleep with your head on my shoulder. We can’t let it go even though we know this ain’t gonna help us get closure. We’ll say the same goodbyes, we’ll swear that it’s the last time no matter how we try baby. We can never stay over, stay over.  
It’s a strong temptation, one I can’t resist. Even though we’re over tonight it’s gonna go like this. 


End file.
